Pups Save Celyn
Summary Cali meets a mysterious new pup called CELYN, and decides to show him around! It is then when he meets Everest, and develops a HUGE crush on her and tries to make her notice him but he always ends up failing. Willing to do what ever it takes, he and Cali sign up for a sled dog competition. But has Celyn gotten in over his head? And will Suzan's rival, ICE BREAKER make things worst?! Things are gonna get cold and FREEZING!! Characters * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Rio * Katie * Cali * Celyn (Debut) * Everest * Jake * The Hinako Triplets. * Ice Breaker (Debut) H.E.A.R.T.S. Members called to action * Snow and Ball * Olive * Wolfgang Transcript (Title card with Cali and Olive's Love Potion on it) Cali: Pups Save Celyn! (The episode starts in Katie's Salon, with Olive helping Katie and Cali with stocking the shelfs) Katie: Thanks again for helping us out Olive! Olive: No problem! Cali: I'll take care of this box! Olive: Let me help! Cali: Alright, one, two, three! (The two start to lift the box, but it is kind of hard) Cali: Man this one is heavy!! (An object rolls from out of it) Uh-oh! I got it! (She heads outside to get the object, but not without bumping into an unknown pup) Oof! Ow... ????: Ow... watch we're your going!! Cali: Huh? Oh, hey there! Who are you? Celyn: Name's Celyn Cali: I'm Cali, nice to meet you! You new here? Celyn: Yep! Cali: Well, how about I give you the tour? Celyn: Sure, I'd love that! Cali: Then follow me! (Scene changer: Everest's badge) (The pups are on Jake's Mountain, with the pups and kittens snow boarding. Cali and Celyn arrive at Jake's Mountain) Cali: And this is Jake's Mountain, it's a popular snow boarding place the pups go to! Celyn: Whoa... it's amazing! Everest: (Starts to wake up and notices Cali) Hey there Cali! Cali: Hey there Everest! Celyn, this is Everest, our snow and ice pup. Everest, this is Celyn, he is a pup I found. Say hi Celyn! Um... Celyn?? (Celyn ignored what Cali had said, Everest was SO beautiful! Her silver fur, her blue eyes, and her smile! Celyn had fell head over tail in love!) Celyn: She is so... w-wow.... (His tail wags hard and he blushes) Cali: Celyn!! Celyn: (Snaps out of it) Oh, um... H-H-Hehe... sorry about that.... Everest: Nice to meet you Celyn! Celyn: Y-You as well... Hehe... (Blushes a bit) Everest: *Giggles cutely* Celyn: Hehe... *Blushes a bit* (Jake comes along and notices Celyn) Jake: (To Celyn) Hey there little dude! Celyn: Um... hi.... Who is this guy Cali? Cali: This is Jake, Everest's owner! Celyn: Owner huh? Cali: Yep! Jake: I can see you got a crush on my pet Celyn: W-What m-me?? Have a cr-cr-crush?? Cali: You have a bit of red on your face... Celyn: Well I'm uh um (turns redder) Cali: Yeesh... you seem to be running a fever... I think... Celyn: No I'm not I just have a crush on... Um... Cali, you mind if we talk someplace private?? Cali: Sure... (Cali brings Celyn to a pine tree) Cali: So I guess you like Everest huh? Celyn: Yeah.... Cali: How come?? Celyn: Well why not?! She's amazing! There is just something about her that makes me crazy! In a good way of course. Cali: Well why not try and impress her? Celyn: How? Cali: Anyway you can! Just try and find something you like! Or better yet, ask the love expert himself... Monty Hinako! Celyn: Who's Monty? Cali: I'll call him up. MONTY!!!!! Monty: You don't have to shout, I'm right here! Cali: Oh, right... oops! Anyway, this is Celyn, he needs love advice. Monty: In this case, come with me. (Scene changer: Monty's badge) (Celyn is outside Monty's room) Monty: Step inside my office! Celyn: You mean your room? Monty: Just go in! Celyn: Okay... (He heads in) Cali: I'll let Monty help you then. (Cali closes the door) Monty: So, what do you need? Celyn: Love advice. Monty: Okay, and why? Celyn: I have a crush on Everest... Monty: Well, a love potion would help! Or it that only used as a last resort.. Celyn: Okay, but last resort is a good idea for that. Monty: Right! So, try flirting with her! Celyn: How do I do that?? Monty: Act like a ladies man. Celyn: Okay... Monty: That works most of the time! Celyn: I'll give it a try. Monty: Good then! (Scene changer: Celyn's badge) (Celyn starts to walk to Everest) Celyn: Hey there Everest! Everest: Hey Celyn! Celyn: Ya know, I never really knew how shiny your fur is! Everest: Really? Celyn: Yep... And um you also have a nice sparkle in your eyes... Everest: Okay... Celyn: Um... Uh.... (Thinking) Uh-oh, I'm getting too weird! (Notices an sign that has a Dog sledding contest on it) Hey look at that! A dog sledding contest! Everest: Yeah so? Celyn: Well... I'm gonna enter it! Everest: Really? Celyn: Yeah! Everest: Cool! We can be on the same team! Even though there can only be 3 members on a team. Celyn: Hm.... (Notices Cali) Cali! You mind being on our team?? Cali: Wha? Celyn: (Whispers in her ear) Please do this for me! Cali: Fine... but you owe me! Celyn: Thank you! Now I'll go and get a sleigh. Cali: Okay! This'll be practice right? Celyn: Of course! (Goes to get a sleigh) (Meanwhile, an Icey Armadillo Monster is watching them) ????: Hmhmhmhm...A new pup huh??? I guess he will have to go. It'll will get Suzan's attention, and she WILL BE NEXT!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Scene Changer: Celyn's badge) (Celyn returns with a sleigh) Celyn: I got the sleigh! Cali: Okay, now you'll be controlling it right?? Celyn: Of course! Everest: Can I be next to you, Celyn? Celyn: Oh um... Hehe... S-S-Sure Everest.... Everest: Whoo-hoo, yes! (She gets on the sleigh) Celyn: Hehe.... *Lovestruck sigh* (Floats lovestruck on the sleigh) Cali: Room for one more?? (Gets on it) Celyn: Alright, now then, here we go!! (They all head down the hill, with the Armadillo then shooting an ice spike at Cali, sending her flying into a snow bank) Cali: (While flying into a snow bank) Whoa!! Celyn: Cali!! Cali: Whoa, oof! (Plops into it) I'm okay! (The Icey Armadillo appears right in front of Celyn and Everest) Celyn: What th- Whoa the heck are you?! Ice Breaker: I am Ice Breaker. I am Russian Ice-Adillo from Moscow. Cali: (Muffled from the snow bank) Um, can somebody get me out of here?? Celyn: Oh, right! (Gets her out) There you go Cali! Cali: Thanks Celyn! Celyn: No problem! Ice Breaker: You are loving young husky, now prepare for HEARTBREAK!!!! (Ice Breaker shoots out an icicle at Everest) Celyn: *Gasp* Everest!! NO!!! (Celyn jumps in front of Everest, and then summons a shield to protect her and himself, Cali and Everest are shocked) Everest & Cali: Wha?! Celyn: Oh... Um... well, I can explain, I was born with these powers, not sure why though.... Ice Breaker: Grah! You shall pay for this!! (Ice Breaker punches him, but Celyn then does an arm flip) Celyn: Of course, the fighting skills are from my family history. Cali: Then use it on that oversized turtle! Ice Breaker: I am an Armadillo! Celyn: Armadillo this! (He punches him and snaps his neck) Ice Breaker: Gaaaaaah!!! Cali: Oh! That's gotta hurt! Ice Breaker: You rotten little!!(shoots more ice) Celyn: How's this for rotten?! (Reflects it and shoots them back at him) Cali: That's gonna hurt a lot more! Everest: I'll help as well! (Pounces on Ice Breaker's back and starts punching him in shell) Celyn: Whoa! You're a fighter too?! Everest: I am an expert wrestler! I practiced with penguins back in the South Pole! (She does a suplex on the beast and puts him in a head lock) Celyn: Then prepare for some team effort!! (karate kicks ice breaker) ice breaker: GAH!! You win for now, but you all I don not forget!! I'll be back!! ( He retreats) Everest: Yeah you better run, chicken!! Haha! Cali: Amazing you two! Celyn: Thanks Cali! (Meanwhile with Ice Breaker) Ice Breaker: Gr... Maybe THIS will get her attention!! (Ice Breaker then starts begins to freeze Adventure Bay, starting with the roads. Unfortunately for him, Jake was watching) Jake: Uh oh, that doesn't look good, I better call for help (He calls Ryder) (Ryder is playing video games on his pup pad, it then rings and Ryder answers it) Ryder: Hello, Ryder here Jake: Hey there Ryder. There's a bit of a problem.... Ryder: Hey Jake, what's up? Jake: A giant frost tortoise is freezing up the bay! Ryder: Giant Frost Tortoise?? Jake: Take a look! (He shows him the live footage) Ryder: Huh, that looks more like an Armadillo to me... Jake: Well what ever he is it's bad news! Think the PAW Patrol can stop him?? Ryder: Don't worry Jake, no job is too big, no pup is too small! (He presses the special compartment on his pup-pad) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups and kittens: Ryder needs us! (They all head to the lookout) Marshall: Here I come! Whoawhoawhoa! (Trips and starts tumbling into the elevator with Celyn as well) Oof! I'm okay! Celyn: Does this happen often? Cali: Yeah, it does. (The pups and kittens head up the elevator and switch into their gear, except for Celyn) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay pups and kittens, we have an emergency! (Presses his pup pad) A giant ice armadillo is causing havoc in Adventure Bay, and is going to turn the town into an ice box if we don't stop him! Pups and Kittens: *GASP* Celyn: hey that is the same guy who attacked me Everest and Cali! Ryder: You're right Ch- Wait who said that? Celyn: I did, I'm Celyn! Ryder: I never seen you here before, are you new here? Celyn: Yep! Ryder: Oh, well.... We do need a vet for any new rescues... How about becoming our Vet? Celyn: I'd love to! Ryder: Alright then, here's your badge! (Gives Celyn his badge) Welcome aboard! Celyn: Anyway, we have a mission to focus on before Adventure Bay becomes an ice rink! Ryder: Anyway, I have just the pup to help out! (Ryder presses Everest's symbol) Ryder: Everest, I need you to use your snow plow to help clear out any ice and snow on the road! Everest: Ice and Snow I'm ready to go! (Ryder presses Suzan's symbol) Ryder: Suzan, I need your ninja skills to help take down the monster! Suzan: Now you see me, now you won't! Monty: Do you think we need some help? If so, may I? Ryder: Sure Monty! Monty: Alright then! (He heads to the main monitor of the Lookout, and presses Snow and Ball's buttons) Snow and Ball, the PAW Patrol need you! Snow: Ball, it's Monty! Ball: Really? Go ahead Monty! Monty: We need you to use your ice and water powers to help deal with an Ice creature! Snow and Ball: Snow and Ball on a roll! Snow: Do you think we need help from Mr. Wolfgang?? Monty: Oh yeah, good idea! (Presses Wolfgang's symbol) Wolfgang! Wolfgang: (Getting up from his nap) Wha- Gah! What do you want this time?! Monty: Calm down, we just need you to use your Bone harp to help deal with an ice creature. Wolfgang: Well then... Let there be rock! Aroo!! Monty: Alright Ryder, we're all set! Ryder: Well then, PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Ryder heads down the fireman's pole and the pups head down the slide into their vehicles and drive off. While they drive off, Wolfgang and Snow & Ball head into the reality shifter and change into their elemental gear, and teleport to where the PAW Patrol are headed to) Celyn: Step on it! Suzan: We're already here! Celyn: Oh, oops! Suzan: Now where's your monster? Celyn: Over there! (Points at Ice Breaker) Suzan: *Gasp* (To Ice Breaker) You.... Ice Breaker: Ah... Suzan Hinako, we meet again... It's time for me to reclaim what is mine... My championship belt! (Gets in a pro wrestling stance) Suzan: The belt belongs to me, and me alone! (Gets in a pro wrestling stance) Ice Breaker: GRAH!!! (Charges at Suzan) Suzan: Whoa! (Does a backflip and a downward drop kick) You're not getting your belt back bub! Celyn: Suzan, how do you know this hunk of Ice?! Suzan: I wrestled him during one of my fighting careers, in this case, the Pro Wrestling career, he was the former champ till I owned him! Ice Breaker: And now, I shall own you! (A portal appears above Ice Breaker) Ice Breaker: Huh? Wolfgang: Whoa, make way for Wolfgang! (Falls on top of Ice Breaker) I said make way for Wolfgang you bloated grass rag! Trivia References Category:Season 3 Category:ClockwerkSamurai12's Episodes